


I'm Not That Innocent

by cinnnamon



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Penetration, Gen, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnnamon/pseuds/cinnnamon
Summary: Ethan's got himself a toy, and he cant help himself.Used to be called 'Lick Me Up and Take Me Like a Vitamin, Cause My Body's Sweet Like Sugar Venom' but it was too goddamn long so I changed it





	

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit i have pondered about posting this for so long but im not going to delete it this time  
> I suck at sumarries but give me a chance

Ethan was in his room, sat finished with editing his newest video, when he heard the doorbell ring. The boy quickly put his laptop to the side and walked up to his front door. He saw the delivery man standing outside and realised what had arrived. With a blush on his cheeks he signed the document and took the box, then closed the door swiftly and clutched the package. He took it to his room and knelt on the floor, set the box down in front of him and bit his lip. Opening the box, he saw the object that he was extremely nervous to buying. It was a glass dildo, that, on the website, looked too good to not buy. It was clear, with the glass tinted slightly pink. Pulling it out of the soft pink fabric that was protecting it, he noticed that the toy was cold to the touch, with bumps of different sizes along the sides. The glass looked like it had silver glitters inside, it was so pretty. He considered his options, but now it was far too tempting to not put it to some proper use. 

The blue haired boy gulped as he stripped, leaving him entirely naked, and grabbed the lube from the bedside table (that he had, admittedly, used to finger himself a few times). Lying down on the bed, he ran his hands over his body, stroking over his collarbones, nipples and down his torso and thighs, pinching a little here and there. Ethan ran his hand over his cock, teasing himself. He cupped his balls and played with them, before wrapping his hand around himself and stroking himself to full hardness. 

He poured some of the lube onto his fingers, circling his hole with a gasp, and pushing his first digit inside himself. He tugged on his dick, biting his pink lips, before feeling around his soft insides and pumping a few times. He had forgotten the feeling of being full since he hadn’t had anything inside him for weeks. Continuously stroking his member, he pushed a second finger inside his hole, and, not even letting himself adjust, began scissoring them, groaning at the burn. When he pressed the third finger in, he suddenly let out a high-pitched moan as he pressed the spot that made him see stars. Pushing a forth digit inside his dripping hole, he began ruthlessly slamming his fingers into his prostate, squirming and not even caring about how loud he was getting. Ethan cried out every thrust making his vision get blurrier, and before he could stop himself, he was cumming onto his stomach, whining as he came down from his high. 

When he opened his eyes he realised that he had completely forgotten to use his new toy. The boy pulled his fingers out of his abused hole with a slick pop, and picked the long dildo. He positioned himself so that he was straddling the toy, with the cold tip at his entrance. The blue haired boy couldn’t resist rubbing the hardness over his wet hole, letting it spread the lube around his perineum and tease his entrance. Then, he pushed the slippery head in, the edge catching his rim making him keen.

Ethan moaned out loudly as he sank down on the hard glass dildo, the coldness of it making him shudder, feeling every inch slide inside his body. He easily enveloped the toy, and he could feel all the bumps and ridges on the sides of the toy, which made him groan and clench around the glass. Just as he thought it couldn’t get any better, he eyed the small pink vibrator across the room, biting his lip at the idea — should he?

“Fuck it” he thought as he reached out for it and set it down on the bed next to him, slipping another finger next to the glass dildo, surprised at how easily it went in. Ethan added another finger in that stretched him out impossibly further, and when he deemed himself stretched enough, he quickly poured some lube on the vibe, then with one finger hooked inside his rim, he stretched out his hole and pushed it in right next to the dildo. The size made him moan out, and then moan even louder when the dildo pressed down hard onto his prostate. Without teasing himself much longer, he searched around for the remote, then, without hesitating, he pressed the highest setting. Ethan almost screamed out in shock from the stimulation of the two toys inside his hole, arching his back with a loud gasp. He bobs up and down on the dildo, holding the vibrator directly on his prostate, his thighs shaking and getting light-headed at the feeling of the bumps of the dildo pulling him open, and the hum of the vibrator against his walls. 

With one hand holding the toys, he reached for his sensitive cock hanging between his legs, beginning to stroke it hard and fast. He let out a loud whine at all the stimulation. The boy gasps and leans over so his head was shoved in the pillows muffling his moans slightly, the vibrator rammed directly into his sweet spot. With every bob of his hips and tug on his member he could feel himself get closer to the edge, until he was stroking his cock even faster and with one last thrust, grinding down hard onto the bed with a loud, broken moan, he was cumming hard all over his bed sheets. He rode out his orgasm with the toy vibrating directly at his prostate, ribbons of cum painting his stomach and dripping down his hand, his toes curling and eyes clamped shut.

Ethan dropped down on the bed, opened his eyes, and whimpered at the overstimulation from the vibrator still pushed inside him. He pulled out both of the toys out of himself, switching off the vibe and sighing with contentment as he melted into the bedsheets. Exhausted, he pulled the covers over his tired body, not even caring about the mess underneath him (that he would surely regret in the morning). As he drifted off to sleep, Ethan decided, that, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to order that dildo.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so don't be too mean, and yes i know i use too many commas shhh  
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!!


End file.
